How I Live
by bbclyokomutant
Summary: I lied. This story now belongs to Nyyssa. I don't have to do this story anymore! Woo-hoo! *cough* Well, bye.
1. Chapter 1

I should be living in a completely unremarkable family. I look completely average. I have a completely average intelligence. I am completely average at sports. My emotions are what I'm expected to feel.

My parents. My parents are scientists. My mom's an entomologist and my dad's an anthropologist. They always expected to have a genius for a child. They even did a gene match test to see if I was really their kid. I am. What a disappointment I am to them.

My sisters. We found Minerva and Artemis in a basket on our doorstep. My parents weren't very interested in them. They'd given up on intelligent children after me. They were interested again when Minerva and Artemis wrote an amazing equation which I couldn't make heads or tails of.("Of course," my parents said, "why would you? You don't understand any kind of math."). But they were interested. The twins were supergeniuses. They took an IQ test at age two and were accepted to Harvard for Artemis and Stanford for Minerva. My parents were so proud of their little geniuses. They said I was I even worse. But Minerva and Artemis looked up to me.

My brother. My parents adopted my brother Phoenix when he was two months old. Minerva and Artemis had renewed their hope. Phoenix never talked though. He just stared at things and sketched them. It was unnerving. My parents had him take an IQ test and it turns out his math skills were off the charts. He was always thinking about math. Vast equations were always running through his head. He had Asperger's, so he related everything to math. He thought of people as numbers. He only spoke once and to me.

"You're one, Cassie. No one else is one. But Mom and Dad are both seventeen."

"Why am I one, Phoenix?"

"Because one makes everything. You make everything happen, Cassie."

And he hugged me. He never talked again, but I was touched. He said that I make everything happen. It was sweet.

My life. My life sucked. Seriously, my teachers expected me to be as smart as Minerva and Artemis even after I explained to them that we weren't actually related. They are so blind.

However, my parents are rich. Like billionaires. Apparently my mom discovered some new bug in the nineties and Dad discovered an ancient civilization in eighty-nine. So we're famous and rich. Which basically means my parents are constantly sending me off to expensive boarding schools so they don't have to look at me. Which is where the story starts.


	2. The Last Chapter was a Prologue

My parents were sending me to a boarding school in France. They said it would provide the perfect environment for my learning needs, which I take to mean special ed. Yes, my parents' expectations of me are that low. They're also sending Phoenix to the school for its advanced math and arts cirriculum. So we were both flying off to Paris to go to a boarding school neither of us will like. What fun.

On the plane, Phoenix had a meltdown. He was claustrophobic, and he hated flying. He would only do it if he could sit next to the window, and the guy who had the window seat was an insensitive prick who thought that my brother was a freak and had to learn to deal with his condition. It took three flight attendants, the copilot, a maintenance guy, and ten bucks to make him trade tickets with Phoenix. And then he kept making snide comments about how the freaks should sit in a different part of the plane. I was this close to punching him, but I saw enough of my parents as it was. No need for them to know I punched a pretentious fat guy.

Anyway. It was a long flight from Quebec to France. We flew over England, which was fun. Well, you couldn't really see England, but still. When we landed in France, I discovered it was six hours later here than it was at home, so I was wide awake at two in the morning because my body felt like it was eight at night. Agh!

I took one of the pills Mother packed me and dropped off within a few seconds. I was going to murder Mother when I got back. She told me these were sugar pills to placate Phoenix.

The morning. When I woke up, I felt nice and refreshed. Maybe I would only murder Mother a little bit.

"Good morning!" I called as I skipped-yes, skipped-into the kitchen. Phoenix blinked at me, and my bodyguard, Miles, shook out his paper and muttered about the state of the world darkly. I made a face and grabbed a granola bar, then took a glance at the time. Six AM. Too early to be happy. I shook off the feeling and went to check my messenger bag. I had all my textbooks and a few of my sketching pads in there. I would survive.

Miles dropped us off at the school grounds. I was wearing blue jeans and a white short-sleeved tee decorated with butterflies over a plain green long-sleeved tee. Phoenix was wearing a pokemon shirt and shorts.

We walked down to the administration building to talk to the principal. He had us wait outside for an hour and a half before he would talk to us.

"So," he said, addressing only Phoenix, "I hear your sister has special needs."

I roll my eyes. I am seriously considering murder. "Actually, sir, my mental capabilities are slightly above the accepted level for your classroom. My brother, Phoenix, on the other hand, has Asperger's syndrome, a mild form of autism. He thinks purely mathematically, and is systematically mute. My parents signed him up for spacious accomidations due to his claustrophobia and he will only be participating in art and math classes. I was signed up for the eighth grade schedule, and I have my course books to prove it."

Mr. Delmas looks stunned, and hands over our schedules without a word.

Phoenix comes with when I drop my stuff off at my dorm. He seems in love with his dorm, which is huge and has a picture window.

I check my schedule. There's only five minutes left in this period and my next one is math with Mrs. Meyers. Might as well stall a bit.

I return to my room and lay my suitcase down on my bed. I double-check to make sure that I have my room key in my coin purse and that my coin purse is in my messenger bag. I check my watch and notice that I only have three minutes till the bell rings. I hurry down the stairs and hit the first floor. I check the map of the cool and groan when I see I'm in the wrong building. I follow the map to the eight grade building and open the door. I walk down the hallway until I see room 139. Right when I see it, the bell rings. I press myself up against the wall as a flood of kids move past me. I check my schedule again then walk in behind three kids who seem to be best friends. I walk up to the teacher and show her my note. She nods and tells me to sit down next to '"the nice young blonde man in the glasses. He can help you with the math we're doing!". I grind my teeth together. If this kid makes one comment about how it's okay to not be as smart as other people-well, I'll spend several decades in an undesirable place. Even worse than here.

"Hello. I'm Jeremy Belpois. Who are you?"

"Cassiopeia Alva Finchston."

He pauses. "Aren't you...um...well...er..."

"Mentally challenged?" The boy sitting in front of us supplies.

I punch him in the shoulder too fast for the teacher to see. He rubbed his shoulder resentfully and started talking to the kid next to me.

"Anyway, class, today we will be learning what the equation is for solving for y."

I learned this like eight times in my last school, so I just zone out and start sketching. I don't really react to the world around me when I'm sketching. So when the bell rings, I'm surprised to discover that I drew a picture of some goth princess riding a dragon with freaky eyes.

Yeah, I'm sort of insane.

I glance at my schedule and see that there's only one class left in the day, and that's gym. I groan. I hate gym.

The two kids I sat by in math shoot me a weird look when I walk past them. I assume someone tried to make contact with me while I was sketching and I ignored them. This is pretty much why my parents tell people I'm "special".

EIGHTY FIVE MINUTES LATER...

I have discovered the worst class of the day. Gym. If anyone asked me what I wanted most in the world right now, I would say to have gym gone. Also Jim gone.

Yeah, the guy who teaches gym is named Jim. I feel kind of bad for him.

Anyway. Immediately after gym is an hour-long break before we eat dinner. I check on Phoenix and am pleased to discover he is adjusting well. He is working on sketching some kind of symbol, and I know better than to disturb him. So I head out to the woods on campus. I love to walk in woods-it gives me a calm feeling.

Except when I trip over a manhole cover. I look behind me and see an opening into the sewers. So what do I do? I climb down and follow the sound of skateboards.

"She doesn't seem...you know."

"I know, but all the publications related to her family state that she has special needs."

"Hmm."

Seriously?! This is what they talk about in their free time? What sad people.

"So, what's the XANA alert this time?"

My ears perk up. I remember XANA from my last school in Brazil.

"He activated a tower and from what Yumi's told me, he's taking over the traffic grid. We have to stop him, soon."

"No duh Einstein, but we need another person to get Aelita to the tower and Ulrich's sick!"

"Why don't we ask our little shadow?"

And he turns around suddenly and shines a flashlight in my face.

"Ow! What the crap! Geez, go shove a radio up someone's ear while you're at it!"

"Cassiopeia?"

I roll my eyes. "No, it's Ulrich. But with what you think you know about me, you should be able to recognize me blindfolded."

Jeremy blushed. Other guy, not so much.

"Well come on then! We don't have all day!"

I fold my arms. "First, I demand an apology."

They both roll their eyes. "Sorry."

I nod. I don't believe them, but I nod anyway. "And where are you going to get to XANA?"

Jeremy blanks. "Um, what?"

I roll my eyes. "How...do...you...get...to...XANA?"

"Through virtualization pods in the factory."

"Neat."

"Hurry up!" The one on a skateboard calls.

"Coming!" I yell. I jog to keep up with them and Jeremy uses that time to quiz me.

"How do you know XANA?"

"At my old school, me and some of my friends used to come to a factory sort of like this and go on a virtual world called Lyoko. We would beat up XANA's monsters. Also, there was a supercomputer inside a building that had been covered by the rain forest we used to go in."

Jeremy paled, but kept asking questions. "Wen did you discover Lyoko?"

"My birthday, actually."

"Who used to go on Lyoko with you?"

"Jada, Ulla, Modd, Bumi, and me."

Other boy snickers.

Jeremy keeps going though. "What do you know about Lyoko?"

"Evil computer virus trying to take over the world, gotta stop him."

Jeremy nodded. "Do you know who Franz Hopper is?"

I screeched to a halt. "How do you know Ulla's dad?"

Jeremy stared. "What?"

"Ulla's dad is Franz Hopper."


	3. Bye

**Dear readers, followers, favoriters and/or reviewers:**

**I am officially abandoning this story. I no longer have the creative drive for it. I'm also just now realizing what a crappy job with Cassie's personality. I also find the story tediously boring. Lastly, Im also realizing that Cassie isn't all that average in her family of genii. Seriously, my rendering of this story sucks. If you would like to adopt this story, post a review for it or PM me. Seriously, I can't work on this story anymore. All yours.**

**Sincerely,**

**Who do you think? I wrote this story, who else would post a letter? But yeah, codelyokomonadvanced signing out. Buh-bye!**


End file.
